Ever After Highlanders: Trap Team Part 2
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part 2, the continuation of the story where the main characters of Ever After High venture through the last 11 levels, with the Skylanders, to trap villains, and use them as their own. PRESENTING: A NEW GROUP OPPOSITE OF EAH during Part 2!
1. Sunscraper Spire

The story continues...

NOTE: Part 2 will not feature songs due to the guidelines (sorry), but will still feature more surprises and a special group appearance similar to EAH! Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Prologue of Part 2/Sunscraper Spire (short mission)

Giles, then makes an explosion sound, even though there wasn't an explosion.

Raven thinks of this and says, "Apple and my brothers are Luminous and Nightshade! Why...?". Apple comforts her.

Milton explains, "Actually, sorry. Giles was joking. You don't have brothers. He was trying to surprise you both for Ever After Highlanders: Trap Team Part 2." (FOURTH WALL ALERT!)

"Are you kidding me? You-", said Apple, angry at Giles for pranking them. Before she says anything, Spyro interrupts.

"Wait. I know what you are trying to say, Apple. You're angry at Giles for fooling you guys, Apple and Raven, and he needs to apologize.", the dragon said.

"I'm sorry.", said Giles, as he let out a little giggle, then becomes serious.

"...and I think we're about to go to Sunscraper Spire right about...-", Spyro says, just in time for the portal to send them into the last two extra adventures. "NOOOOOOW!"

They land, not unconscious, and they see a crystalline tower.

Apple, in awe, looks at the light tower closer and falls to her knees. During this, the Skylanders and Roybels stare at her, Raven Queen comes to her.

"That is the most beautiful tower I've ever seen.", said Apple. Raven put her hand on Apple's right shoulder.

"I know, right?", Raven said, as she witnesses the tower as well, comforting Apple.

"I find another paper, guys!", said Milton, before he asks Giles to read it. He answered yes, and he says this:

NOW, A MYSTERIOUS CRYSTALLINE TOWER HAS APPEARED, CRACKLING WITH A TREMENDOUS ENERGY OF ELEMENTAL LIGHT! YOU MUST GO IMMEDIATELY, AND INVESTIGATE SUNSCRAPER SPIRE!

"I suggest we go to the Spire.", said Apple, before Knight Light grabs her by the arm.

"Not yet, Apple! This might be the place where I banished Luminous at. All we need to do is to align the energy crystals at the tower to access there and investigate the tower.", said the Light Trap Master, warning her.

"Ok...I think I will go with Raven for the first crystal, Madeline and Briar can do the second, and Hunter and Ashlynn can do the last one.", said Apple White, as she makes the plan to align the crystals. They went.

2.5 minutes later...

"Hold on...I see the first crystal aligning!", said C.A.

"And the second!", said Duchess, several moments later.

"Don't forget the last one!", said Cedar, a few seconds after Duchess.

This connects to the tower, connecting a flight of stairs to the entrance. The three groups come back.

"All the crystals are in place!", said Raven.

"Let's go!", said Giles, as everyone goes to the entrance and infiltrates the tower.

"Do you see Luminous, Apple?", said Raven, as she removes Apple's crown from her head and putting it in her pocket.

"Not yet, but I do see a...", she said, as a duplicate of Apple appears.

"Hey, Raven! Who's your friend?", the duplicate said.

"Wha? Who? Where? Why...?", said the daughter of the Evil Queen. "Apple, I removed your crown, remember?"

"I do not have my crown.", said the real Apple, as she gets her crown back. "I thought I was doing my best."

"Well, if you're Apple, who's that?", said Madeline, suspicious.

The duplicate then jumps and explodes to reveal Luminous. The real Apple and Knight Light gasp and ready to brawl against the Light Doom Raider.

LUMINOUS (Light Trap)

Apple begins the battle by gaining her wings once again, her eyes fully glowing white. Knight Light and Apple White dealed with 25% loss of Luminous' health, until it escaped to another area.

Apple's power wears off, and everyone, including Knight Light, to the next area which another 25% of the villain's health is lost.

"You know what just occurred to me? I haven't shown you the massive power you unwittingly helped me to generate.", Luminous said.

Apple realizes this, and then becomes encouraged to defeat Luminous.

"Come, Skylanders and Roybels, right this way! Ohh, this is going to be sweet...!", he then says.

"You aren't gonna get away with this!", said Apple, angry and determined.

"Oh.", Luminious says, as he appears from behind. "I already have."

Apple, dodging every light attack from Luminous, then comes up and calls for Knight Light and Lizzie Hearts to do a Chain Attack (Similar to SSB4 Shulk's Final Smash). Apple, using her apples, Knight Light, using his sword and Lizzie, using her cards, deals up 45% percent of the 50% Luminous' health was. Apple then does the finishing attack by throwing a giant apple, hitting him and defeating him.

LUMINOUS DEFEATED; PUT A LIGHT TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Apple, then puts a Light Hawk right close to where Luminous is, saying "Never underestimate the power of White."

The vortex appears in another part of the room, waiting for Luminous to be captured. Luminous removes his helmet, saying: "I must head towards the light without fear."

He throws away his helmet, then running towards the vortex, saying his last words before going in the trap: "Even in defeat, I shall shine like a STAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"We did it!", said Apple and Raven.

However, their victory was short-lived as they are sent to the final adventure before going on their quest to capturing the Doom Raiders.


	2. Midnight Museum

Chapter 13

Midnight Museum (short)

As the group appears to arrive at finally, is a purple and dark museum with flags that has the element dark symbols on it and obstacles which guard towers.

"This looks Dark.", said Cedar Wood.

"It is.", said Blackout, agreeing. "This is the place where I was immortalized, so as Knight Mare."

"Thank you.", replied Knight Mare to Blackout.

"It seems this is the place for the last adventure we need to capture Nightshade!", says Raven Queen.

Milton then finds the final paper which says, in which he says out loud:

AND NOW, THE MIDNIGHT MUSEUM HAS EMERGED, WHICH HOLDS THE DANGEROUS DARK EYE OF TOMORROW. BUT NIGHTSHADE, THE SNEAKIEST THIEF IN SKYLANDS, INTENDS TO TAKE THE EYE AND USE IT'S DARK ELEMENTAL POWER TO STEAL...WELL, EVERYTHING! HURRY AND STOP NIGHTSHADE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

"Oh, my. We need to stop Nightshade before he gets the eye!", said Raven, frantic.

"Remain calm, Raven.", says the frantic Food Fight, as he tells her to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine."

She and the others go stealth as they go across the museum, going through a series of strategic and fun puzzles.

In one of these puzzles, they find a pinball-like game. Milton, courageous, cracks his fingers very loud.

"Watch...the master!", said Milton, as he does his secretly good and very awesome pinball skills.

"Wickeeeeeed!", said Sparrow, applauding him by strumming his guitar.

"The door's open! We must stop Nightshade!", said Knight Light, as the group

In the next room, they find the Dark Eye of Tomorrow.

"There it is!", said Giles.

Suddenly, Nightshade appears right next to the eye.

"Nightshade!", said Raven.

"Indeed I am, my good girl. And I'll be stealing the eye! Name's Nightshade, by the way.", the thief said.

"We already know!", said Madeline, to Nightshade.

"Best thief in all of Skylands.", Nightshade continued.

"We still already know!"

"We won't let you steal the Eye!", said Apple.

"Ta!", the Dark Doom Raider finished, as he grabs the dark eye.

"NO!", said Raven, as he begins to escape. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Raven then climbs on Knight Mare's back and tells the others to follow her.

As they were dodging lasers at the museum, they finally met up with Nightshade, who also thinks the group are persistent and both Raven Queen and Knight Mare are ready for a drubbing by Nightshade. He then jumps on the top of a pillar.

NIGHTSHADE (Dark Trap)

A couple of pillars are conjured, which are defences of Nightshade with shadow that hurt the duo.

"Normally one shouldn't be afraid of the shadow, but this is a case where you want to make an exception.", he said.

"CHARGE!", said Raven, as she uses her fire to destroy the pillars.

As a pillar is destroyed, a hologram of Nightshade follows the duo who tries to attack the other pillars. And another, and another. Until the last pillar is destroyed, before a lot of holograms (and the real Nightshade) run across the arena, attacking him as Raven senses his real self unlike the other holograms.

As they deal damage with Nightshade, more pillars appear and the fighting duo do the same thing as last time, and deal more damage with the Doom Raider.

The final wave of pillars appear, and the Dark Eye of Tomorrow (the one he captured) starts shooting lasers at the duo.

"Tip of the cap to you, Skylanders and Roybels. If it were up to me, I'd let you go. But the greater forces of darkness say otherwise.", Nightshade says during the battle.

They dodge it while they destroy the last pillars, and find the real Nightshade on the crowd of his holograms.

Nightshade, is then vulnerable, and Raven Queen, jumps off of Knight Mare and does her Pair-up attack (also similar to SSB4's Robin's Final Smsh).

"On my mark!", said Knight Mare, with a closeup on her eyes.

Within a few seconds, the duo do their attacks and defeat Nightshade.

NIGHTSHADE DEFEATED; PUT A DARK TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Raven puts a Dark Spider near him, as he sees the vortex a few feet from the platform.

"Huh. I guess I couldn't really elude capture forever. Well, it appears I'm going away for a bit. I shall endure this capture sequence with DIGNITYYYYYY!", Nightshade finishes.

"We saved Midnight Museum!", said Raven, before they are sent back to Skylanders Academy.

"I believe that's it for the adventures, guys.", said Spyro, as they arrive at the academy again.

"Whew! Thank Eros, it's over. If only has was here.", said C.A, in relief.

Time then starts to go again, and the Skylanders and Roybels group hug in celebration.

Not for long (again), as Kaos stands there, confused. He sends a text on his phone (Don't ask) to a special visitor:

I'M SENDING A TRAP FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE TELL THE BEST STUDENTS IN YOUR SCHOOL TO COME TO HER OFFICE AND WAIT FOR THE SURPRISE. SEE YA!

TO: HEADLESS HEADMISTRESS BLOODGOOD

FROM: KAOOOOOS!

He then puts away his phone and talks to his friends.

"Guys. I have a special surprise for you. I'm bringing you reinforcements!", said Kaos.

"What reinforcements?", said C.A.

"Well, I wanted to call for some help and they should come right about...", he said, checking his watch (Don't ask). "Now."

A portal appears.

"ARGH! WHAT NOW?!", said Apple.

The portal then reveals to drop (once again)...


	3. Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink

Chapter 14

The New Recruits/Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink

...the portal reveals several girls and a few boys. The girls and boys look like the daughters and sons and original horror movie monsters. There were no other than Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Voldergeist, Duece Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Heath Burns, and the Headmistress, Bloodgood.

"Who are they?", said Giles, putting his hands on his head, traumatically.

"It seems they are my friends from Monster High, the school I was at before.", explains C.A.

"What's Monster High?", says Spyro, confused.

"I believe it's a school for monsters.", answers Gill Grunt.

"Exactly!", said C.A. "It is also an alternate dimension from Ever After High."

"And who's the one with no head?!", Trigger Happy questioned.

"I believe that's Bloodgood, the headmistress.", said Kaos.

A thought popped up on Raven's mind.

"Hold on a minute. Kaos, did you text to my friend's original school and said you sent a trap to send them to Skylands?!", angrily says Raven.

"Yes.", said Kaos, remorseful. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I did it to give you more support."

"To say the least.", said Milton, disappointed.

"We have enough support! And now, you sent some other students from an alternative universe to our world into this world!", said Apple.

The Monster High students wake up. They do the same thing the Ever After High students did when they entered Skylands.

"What is this place?!", said Draculaura.

"Hi, guys! Remember me?", said C.A., greeting her Monster High friends.

"You look different.", said Abbey Bominable.

"Oh, do I?", she said, before she spins around very fast.

"Is she stealing my moves?", angrily said Duchess.

The Cupid then transforms into her Monster High self, making her recognizable to the students.

"I see.", said Abbey.

"You see? I can transform back to both selves...", the cupid, explains, reverting to her EAH self. "...whenever..." C.A. transfers her self to MH again. "...we...", She transfers back to her EAH self definitely. "...meet each other."

Everyone is awed by her ability to switch whenever the two groups of students meet.

"Guys, we need to go to the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink right now!", Giles hurried and says non-patiently.

"We'll tell you guys on the way.", said Milton, as he shook hands with Bloodgood.

They launch off to the secret sewers.

During the trip, both the students from both schools talk about the EAH students' continuous adventure in Skylands, trapping villains on the way.

As we zoom in on the Skylanders' aircraft, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Apple White and Raven Queen are looking out, on a balcony.

"Those Doom Raiders are terrorizing Skylands far too long!", said Apple White.

"We need to capture them before they prevail with their evil plan they're doing!", said Raven Queen.

"If anyone could beat those guys, it's you students!", Frankie Stein said.

"I will trap those villains to the flaw!", said Apple and Raven.

"We're right behind you, guys! You guys are a hero to us all!", Draculaura announced.

"Oh, don't call us a hero, sure you guys are heroes too.", said Apple and Raven.

They arrive at the sewers.

As they get on the ground, they fall into a pipe which leads to the sewers, which there are gillmen living there.

"That's my species...Genius!", said Gill Grunt, happy to see his species survived. Lagoona then holds Gill Grunt's hand as well, nodding with agreement.

Spectra Voldergeist comes towards the gillmen and says hello, but one of the gillmen greets them, without fear.

"What? Another outsider? We haven't seen anyone since we locked ourselves away during the GREAT GERM OUTBREAK centuries ago!", the gillman, Verl, says.

"An outbreak? That's terrible!", Spectra Voldergeist said, with extreme melancholy.

"We're not sick, we come in peace.", said Madeline Hatter to the gillman, puting one of her hands up and putting one on her chest.

"But lately, all these mutant monsters showed up and naturally confirmed our suspicion that the outside world was destroyed.", Verl continued.

"The outside world still exists! If it was destroyed, there would be completely dark right now!", said Raven, trying to remind Verl.

"Wait a minute, you may be carrying GERMS! YOU ARE UNCLEAN!", concluded the scared Verl, before screaming and running from the group.

"Maddie told you, WE'RE NOT SICK!", said Apple. "...Anyone sick?"

"No.", says Lagoona. "We're fine."

"I have an idea! How about we defeat those mutants to make the gillmen agree that we're not sick!", suggested Punk Shock. The others agree.

They did as she planned by defeating the mutants and Verl comes again.

"Verl, cousin! We defeated the mutants!", yelled Gill Grunt.

"Okay. I might've overreacted back there. You're different, somehow. In fact, there's something vaguely heroic about you. And you haven't tried to steal our green goo like the other mutants...but you probably still crawling with germs! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the gillman said, running away once again.

"ONCE AGAIN, WE'RE NOT SICK, YOU FOOL! He just doesn't get it.", said Madeline.

"What's the green goo?", questions Cerise Hood.

"It's the source for the Doom Raiders' evil plan from Dr. Krankcase! If we empty that goo, their evil plan will fail! Now, let's roll!", said Snap Shot.

As they run, they then see a mage coming out through the pipe and leaves a mark on the ground with his staff.

"I am all the rage!", said the mage.

"Wait...who's that?", said Draculaura, after it starts to run away.

"That's Rage Mage!", said Blastermind.

"Let's go after it!", said Enigma, yelling in determination.

They run faster to get the mage until they confront the mage.

RAGE MAGE (Magic Trap)

"Tag team, GO!", said the O'Hair twins, uniting with Blastermind and Enigma.

After defeating the Rage Mage's forces, it fights the four, but the Skylanders and the O'Hair twins were strong enough. They fight and avoid the mage's spells until Poppy signals Holly to charge head-first to the Rage Mage. He flies up, and falls to the ground. Poppy giggles, runs to her group, then the four do their final attack (similar to SSB4's Duck Hunt Dog Final Smash) as a posse. The mage is then defeated.

RAGE MAGE DEFEATED; PUT A MAGIC TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"FINAL MAGIC TRAP!", said Holly and Poppy, together, as they throw a Magic Axe at the mage.

"Uh oh! Better cast a spell! ABRACADABRAAAAAAAAA!", said the mage, before trapped.

RAGE MAGE TRAPPED

Holly, Poppy, Blastermind and Enigma high five one at a time, before they look at the Monster High students, whose minds are empty due to the villain trapping they've done. Poppy laughs in happiness.

"We've captured all Magic villains!", said Holly.

"You betcha!", said Spyro, before fist-bumping Blastermind.

"As you have forgotten, we completed all the Life villains first.", said Dexter to Poppy.

"Fair's fair.", Poppy finalized.

Gill Grunt sprays the MH Students with water.

"Great capturing Rage Mage.", said Bloodgood, when they are snapped out of it.

"When we get back to school, I'll give you both extra ten marks for your bravery.", said Milton, awarding them.

"Ahhh, finally someone appreciates our school record during the weekend.", said Poppy.

"Now, let's get the gillmen think we are not sick, or have germs, so we can EMPTY ALL THE GREEN GOO!", said Lagoona.

"Ooh. You sound just like the gillman.", says Flip Wreck.

Lagoona, hearing the dolphin Skylander, she is then about to scream...

Echo covers her mouth.

"Are you gonna scream again?", hurried the water dragoness. The daughter of the creature from the black lagoon nods no.

"Enough chit-chat. We need to find the switch which drains all the goo!", complied Giles.

"You mean this one?", said Madeline, as she pulls the switch in a few seconds. All the goo went down the drain. "Huh. Piece of cake."

"When we-", Milton starts again to say the awarding quote that he said to the twins, before Bloodgood covers his mouth.

"We know! Let's just talk to the gillmen then."

Before they proceed, they meet the gillman once again.

"Great balls of goo! You did it!", he said, witnessing their flawless victory of draining Dr. Krankcase's goo. "Hmm...I'm beginning to wonder if you might be of some relation to theses legendary Skylanders and Roybels. But I still can't take the chance of being exposed to germs! Gotta go!"

"We gotta go after him.", Maddie planned, as they access another path with herself in the lead, going in the pipe like Mario before the others do the same thing. They then confront the gillmen.

"My brothers, I have reason to that these creatures who stands before us is possible the great heroes of legends - the Skylanders and the Roybels!" Verl said, with his kin on his bleachers.

"That's impossible!", protested one of the gillmen.

"We're possible!", said Apple.

"The Skylanders and Roybels are a myth!", said another one.

"Ha! We call the shots around here, buster! We're real.", Raven argued.

"I forgot what I was going to say!", said one of them.

Madeline asked, "And that was...?"

"I too was doubtful, brothers, but I have witnessed their impressive skills firsthand.", Verl spoke.

"You did. We aren't sick.", said C.A.

"If they are truly Skylanders and Roybels, they will survive this battle in our arena. If not, then they suffer the fate of an imposter!", he continues.

"YEAH!", one of the gillmen replied.

"But what about the GERMS?!", another said.

"I told him already!", C.A. says.

"Aw man, I still can remember what I was going to say!", said the same gillman.

"And again, that was...?", Maddie asked again. "Who's the imposter anyway?", said Maddie, asking.

"A special one. Anyhoo, so let's find out once and for all!", Verl concluded.

A few seconds after, more than a dozen enemies are ready to fight the group. But the group had beat them all minutes later, as the platforms the group and the gillmen were on, rose higher.

"I've certainly seen enough. But, unfortunately, I've already told Fisticuffs that you were coming, and he wanted to have a go. Sorry!", Verl revealed.

"You summoned a VILLAIN?!", said Cerise.

"Well, I thought you failed the survival arena.", said Verl.

Cerise growled and started punching and thrashing, threatening to beat up the gillman, but Cedar holds her back from her rage. However, she stops, with her eyes starting to turn yellow, as they hear a very loud sound of stomping, as a giant hand comes and grapples himself to the place where he is confronted. Cerise jumps off of Cedar, lands, and runs on four limbs like a wolf, beside Knight Mare. Fisticuffs laughs evilly.

FISTICUFFS (Dark Trap)

"Round one!", the Evilikin said.

Cerise and Knight Mare fought Fisticuffs, dodging every punch attack he does with his extended robot arm.

Cerise then sticks her fangs on Fisticuffs dealing damage until he is weak.

FISTICUFFS DEFEATED; PUT A DARK TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Cerise then puts a Dark Hand with her teeth on Fisticuffs.

"Somebody's gotta get a beatdown for this! I PROMISE YOUUUUU!", Fisticuffs says.

FISTICUFFS TRAPPED

"Now you know.", said Cerise, revealing herself to be part-wolf.

"Told ya so!", Kitty bragged to everyone.

Everyone thought it's serious and cheers for Cerise.

"So that's why she's part of our Bookball team!", said Daring.

Everyone starts to carry Cerise like in a concert to their aircraft, as they are ready to talk to Kaos about what they did.

"COME BACK ANYTIME!", said Verl and the other gillmen says as they wave goodbye. Verl says to himself, "I always knew they weren't infected with germs."


	4. Dr Krankcase's Solution

At the Golden Queen's palace, Glumshanks was forced to be the Doom Raiders' slave, and the Golden Queen was ruler once again.

"Hey! A little to the left, Trollie!", said Wolfgang, as he was a slave to him by refreshing him.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfgang, sir.", Glumshanks says, as they hear Dr. Krankcase coming in and up the steps of the palace.

"Problem, my queen. The Skylanders and Roybels cut off our supply of slimy green goo!", the doctor says.

"You asked me, you better off with all that stench!", said Wolfgang, about Dr. Krankcase green goo.

"Stinkocity, to be exact. And believe it or not, it's one of the powerful forces in Skylands."

"Blah, blah! It still smells horrible."

"Anyway, without enough stinkocity to start the reaction, our ultimate weapon simply will not work!", the Doctor says to the Queen.

The queen begins her wrath saying, "And you telling me...YOU FAILED?! DR. KRANKCASE?!" Dr. Krankcase and Wolfgang then shield their eyes from Golden Queen's glow.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! I've found a solution! We can replace the stinky goo with this!", said Dr. Krankcase, before he pulls out a single slice of cheese.

"Wha? A slice of cheese?!", Wolfgang yelled. He sniffs it, and disagrees. "Ah, that doesn't smell stinky enough!"

"Ah, but it will be! In about 10,000 years! The years in cheese gets the worst in smells, you know."

"Ugh! That what of good that does us now?!"

"Don't you see? All we have to do is bury this now and go to the future to get it. A-and by then, the stinkocity factor will be off the charts! But, uh...naturally to travel through time...", the doctor explains, before taking a deep breath. "We're gonna need a Portal Master and three headmasters."

"Wha? Is that all? I hate to inform you, mate, but there are three headmasters, Milton, Giles and Bloodgood, and also there is only one Portal Master in Skylands: Kaos! And we just gave him the BOAT!", Wolfgang informed, before the Golden Queen's staff separates their way.

"What are you waiting for? Both of you! Retrieve Milton, Giles, Bloodgood and Kaos...at once. I WANT THAT CHEESE!", the Golden Queen screamed in anger, sending Dr. Krankcase and Wolfgang.


End file.
